


I’m In Love Now

by bluegreen118



Category: Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, M/M, Pining, SnowBaz, baz is whipped, i love my children, minor dev/niall, penny is the matchmaker, penny is wonderful, simon is a mess but killing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegreen118/pseuds/bluegreen118
Summary: High School: crushes, bullies, drama, homework, and the desire for the sweet release of death.orSimon is a mess. Baz is desperate. Penny is about to get shit done.





	1. Late... Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon is late for school—but when is he not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome! i’ve been wanting to write a snowbaz story for a long time, i’ve just never gotten around to it. update times will vary according to school work, family stuff, etc... enjoy!

“Simon Snow! Why aren’t you awake yet?!” Welcome to a morning at Miss May’s Home for Children.

Simon sat up groggily in bed and yelled, “I’m up, Miss!”

Simon was often the last kid to wake up. He shared a room with three other kids, so you’d think he’d be woken up, but he was a very heavy sleeper. None of them liked him very much, anyway.

Simon Snow had been in a children’s home since he was a baby. The only thing he remembered of his parents were his mother’s glowy green eyes and her impossible love. He knew she didn’t want to give him up, but she had to. He knew it.

Simon opened his dresser and pulled out his school uniform—a white button down, a purple tie, and olive green trousers—which he’d always thought was quite ugly. He ran a hand through his untamable curls and headed downstairs.

“Good morning, Ebb,” Simon greeted the woman with a sour cherry scone in his mouth. He wrapped the rest of the scones in a napkin and put them in his bag.

“Morning, Simon. Sleep in again, eh?” Ebb ruffled the boy’s curls. Simon had known Ebb for as long as he could remember. She worked at the home as the chef, and loved Simon as if he were her own child.

“You know me. The scones are lovely as always. I’m off, then,” he flashed Ebb a smile and took a bite of another scone on his way out.

“Not so fast, boy!” Just before he reached the door, Simon stopped dead in his tracks and turned on his heels.

“Miss May, such a lovely morning, isn’t it?” He put on a fake smile at an attempt to hide the fear in his voice.

“What is this, the fifth time you’ve been late this month? What have I told you, Simon?” Miss May put her hand on her hip and eyed Simon.

“I know, Miss, and I’m sorry. I just have trouble waking up on time. It won’t happen again, promise. But I’m really late now,” he started to back out the door.

Miss May sighed, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Mr. Snow. Get on now!”

Simon’s school was only a few minutes away from the home, so he walked everyday. He made it in the front door just as the bell rang. He ran to his first period.

“Mr. Snow! You’re late.”

“Sorry, Miss,” Simon hurried to his seat, nearly tripping over one of the front row desks.

He looked to the back of the room and made eye contact with Baz Pitch. Baz was Simon’s classic high school enemy. They threw insults at each other constantly, and were often distracted from school work from glaring at each other.

“Look what the cat dragged in. Will you ever not be late, Snow?” Baz smirked.

Simon faked a laugh, “What, Baz, want me to get here earlier so you can look at me longer?”

“You wish.”

“Piss off.”

The day was uneventful. Simon paid little to no attention to his classes, thinking of the scones in his bag, and what to say to Baz the next time he saw him. He sat with Penny in the courtyard at lunch.

“Simon, would you stop staring at Baz? You’re gonna burn a hole in the git.”

“Maybe that’s what I want, Pen.” Nonetheless, Simon looked down at his bland sandwich—he had already eaten the scones—and frowned.

“Hey, Penny, can I come over to study later? I think Miss May would let me go, she’d actually be thankful for my absence.”

Penny looked up from her heavy book, “I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Do you actually wanna study?”

“That, _or_ have a Harry Potter marathon,” Simon smiled mischievously at his best friend. Penny rolled her eyes but smiled, too.

After watching all of the Harry Potter movies, fangirling over Neville—“No homo, but Neville is hot and a hero. What a man.”—Simon and Penny said their farewells, and Simon walked back to the home. It was quite convenient that Penny lived in the neighborhood right next to the home.

 


	2. Snow, you’re a beautiful mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baz being sentimental with his siblings and other things I need more of in my life (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a disclaimer: i definitely won’t always post this often

“Baz! It’s snowing! Look! Baz!” Mordelia jumped on her brother’s bed excitedly.

“Mordelia, I can’t very well look if I can’t get up,” Baz rolled his eyes at his hyper little sister.

“Oh. Sorry. But look now!” Mordelia got off of Baz and pointed at the tall window.

“Ah, yes. Snow. I see, Mordy. Why don’t you go get ready for school, huh?” Despite his disgruntled and tired state, Baz smiled at Mordelia.

“Can’t do that, it’s a snow day!” Mordelia smiled from ear to ear.

“Hmm. Well then, you’d better prepare for an epic snowball fight later,” The teen boy grinned mischievously as his sister ran off.

He got out of bed and opened his window. He stood in silence for a minute, just listening to the peaceful sound of the snowflakes falling. The thought of Simon Snow popped into his head, and, for once, he didn’t try to make it go away.

 ❅   ❅   ❅   ❅   ❅

Baz was right, it was _quite_ the snowball fight, and he may or may not have been defeated by his little siblings, but no one had to know. The point is, he had fun for the first time in a long time.

Later that day, the Grimm-Pitch children drank hot chocolate and watched all the classic Christmas movies. There weren’t many things that brought all the kids together, but the holidays were one of them.

The next day, the snow had melted enough that school was back in session. When Baz got to school, he met up with Dev and Niall at his locker. Dev—blushing—was leaning with his back to the lockers, and Niall had one hand against a locker, the other swiftly pushing his hair back. Baz rolled his eyes.

“Morning, boys,” the pair simultaneously stood up straight and cleared their throats.

“Yes, um. Morning, Baz,” Niall was still looking at the blushing Dev, a smirk on his face.

“Keeping it PG, I assume?” Baz had a smirk on his face as well.

Then, as if on cue, the bell rang and the trio made their way to their first period, biology.

“Honestly, boys. I don’t even know why you try to hide it from me. It is quite obvious you’re both whipped, and I approve because I know you want more than to get in each other’s pants,” Baz addressed the ongoing issue while the morning announcements played, completely ignoring his friends’ wide eyes and bright red cheeks. What he did notice, though, was their intertwined hands underneath the lab table. He smiled knowingly and decided to give them a break.

“Couple of gits.”

Just as the announcements finished and the second bell rang, Simon Snow stumbled into the room, looking very flustered.

“Simon Snow! You’re late.”

Baz found himself staring at the disheveled boy’s flushed cheeks, his crazy hair sticking out from beneath a beanie with snowflakes on it, his untucked shirt, his Gryffindor-colored socks peeping out of his blue converse.

_How can someone be such an absolute mess while still looking so beautiful?_

Without looking away from the now seated Snow, Baz clicked his tongue and sighed, “I said that out loud, didn’t I?”

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Niall and Dev both nodding.

“Sure did.”


	3. Make You Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love love the idea of simon being unapologetically himself so here u go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a bit more background on golden boy

In his revision period on Wednesday, Simon listened to a playlist he thought he would enjoy because the creator had a similar taste in music to him, but the songs were mostly stuff he’d already heard. Then a song came on that peaked his interest.

_I really really wanna make you happy_

It was a rather short song, but it was catchy and nice. At first Simon thought it would just be another typical unrequited love song, but the lyrics stuck with him.

_Should I sing, or should I just be me?_  
_Should I tell you a joke that only I find funny?_  
_I guess we’ll see_

Simon had never been in love. The only time he ever thought that was even a possibility was when he thought he liked Agatha. But then he went on a date with her and realized he didn’t like her at all. In fact, that was the year he found out he didn’t like girls at all. It freaked him out at first, thinking there was something wrong with him. Most all the other boys in his year talked nonstop about girls and how hot they are, and he just didn’t get it. He also figured out that the reason he was such a big fan of football wasn’t because of the game so much as the boys playing the game. Yeah, that one cracked Penny up. And of course Penny was the first person (and only besides Ebb) to find out. In fact, she already knew before Simon told her. She was the smartest girl—“ _curse you, Baz_ ”—in their year, after all, so Simon’s longing gazes at a certain vampirish boy did not go unnoticed.

So, no, he couldn’t exactly relate to the song, but he knew that most people in the world try to change themselves just to impress the person they think they love.

 _“Why do people change themselves just to get the attention of another person? If someone doesn’t love you for who you truly are, then they aren’t worth it”_ , he shook his head, thinking out loud to himself.

Ebb had always told him that true happiness is found when one truly is themself. He lived by that phrase. He didn’t allow himself to change to satisfy other people. Maybe part of the reason he and Penny clicked so fast was because she lived in the same way. Penny was the strongest, fiercest person Simon knew. She stood up for herself and didn’t let other people’s opinions drag her down. She argued with anyone who challenged her— _ahem, Baz_ —and helped others in need. Simon admired her and was thankful to have her and Ebb as role models in his life.

Simon smiled despite the fact he had an unfinished maths assignment sitting in front of him. On the other side of the room sat Baz twirling a pencil between his hands, staring lovingly at Simon who smiled like a fool at nothing. Simultaneously, both boys sighed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song simon listens to: Make You Happy by Lo-fi Indie Crush


	4. “You know I don’t actually hate you... right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Pen (and Baz) go to a holiday party (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i’m very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, december is always the craziest month of the year and i’m dealing w family stuff on top of that so yeah madness...... but here it is! chapter four (:

Simon had spent all day convincing Penny to go to this party with him.

“Come on, Pen. It’ll be fun, and I promise I won’t leave you by yourself!” He made pleading eyes at his best friend.

“Ugh, bastard. You know the puppy dog eyes get me every time. I will go, buuut, you have to talk to Baz,” Simon gave Penny a confused look as she smiled nefariously.

“Oh, come on, Si. Don’t tell me you’re not pining over the boy.”

Simon tripped over his own words for a minute before crossing his arms and huffing, “I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about.”

“Guess I’m not going, then,” Penny shrugged and started to walk away.

“Wait! I’ll talk to him!” Penny turned back and smiled wide.

“Well, we’d better get going.”

———————

The party was being hosted by Greg Lineman, the school’s star football player. It wasn’t strange for Simon and Penny to attend because Greg had screamed throughout all the halls at school about the party, claiming “anyone who wants to have a good ass time” was invited. The house was practically bouncing with the bass of the music as Simon and Penny walked up the drive. Out of the corner of his eye, Simon could see Penny’s wary expression.

“Hey, Pen. Thanks for doing this with me. We’re gonna have a great time, I promise,” Simon linked his arm with his best friend’s.

The pair made their way into the loud, intimidating house and were immediately overwhelmed by the number of people. There were Christmas decorations scattered throughout the whole place, different brightly colored lights strung everywhere, mistletoe in every doorway.

“Remind me not to linger in any of those doorways,” Penny muttered to Simon as they made their way to the kitchen to get drinks.

After a few minutes of (hardly) chatting and sipping their drinks, Simon and Penny made it to the living room, joining other party-goers in dancing the night away.

“Watching through my fingers! Pen, I love this song! Dance with me!”

“Wow, I had no idea. It’s not like you listen to it everyday or anything like that,” Penny rolled her eyes with a smile on her face and admiration clear in her expression as she watched her best friend sing at the top of his lungs. Even though the two listened to the song all the time, something about it felt different that night. And, even though Penny was never one for dancing, she joined Simon as he danced like he didn’t care who saw.

Across the room, Baz leaned against the wall, trying not to make it obvious as he desperately watched Simon dance. With the only lights in the house being the colored stringed ones, Simon’s usually golden hair shone bright with the different colors. He hummed along to the song playing, wishing he had the nerve to go out and dance. He made eye contact with a sly, smiling Penny and his eyes widened before he jerked his head away and walked into the kitchen quickly. He poured some of the mysterious punch in a red plastic cup and brushed his hair out of his face, taking a long sip.

“Simon, I’m gonna hit the loo. I’ll be back in a second,” Penny shouted above the music for Simon to hear. She squeezed her way through the sweaty dancing bodies surrounding her and went into the kitchen.

Baz was scrolling through his phone when he felt a tap on his shoulder. When he looked up, he nearly dropped his phone in the punch.

“Bunce! Jesus,” he held his chest as his heart beat slowed down.

“Baz. I know we hate each other and Simon is your nemesis and all that crap, but I know you’re pining over him. Aand, I know he likes you, too. Now one of you needs to stop being an idiot and talk to the other! I made Simon promise to talk to you tonight. You had better not fuck it up,” Baz had never seen Penny look so terrifying before. She stood with one hand on her hip and the other poking his chest.

“I—um. Wow,” Baz was taken aback for a second before he regained his posture and raised an eyebrow, “How exactly do you know all of this? Are you a witch or something?”

“No, I’m just an observant friend. I see the way he looks at you, even when he doesn’t know what he’s doing. And, more obviously, you look at him like he’s God or something. You look at him like he’s the only thing you want and the only thing you see.”

Baz stood wide-eyed, his mouth open as if words were about to spill but they couldn’t reach his tongue.

“Okay, Bunce. You win this one. I promise I’ll try not to fuck up.”

“I know that’ll be hard for you, Baz,” Penny smiled at Baz’s eye roll, “But thank you. You should get out on the dance floor.”

“I don’t dance,” Baz replied sharply.

“Suit yourself, Basilton,” and with that, Penny walked back to Simon, who had given up on dancing because the music had taken a shift from his style to stuff he had never heard.

“Pen, Greg’s music taste confuses me,” Simon whined with a frown.

The pair stood against the wall, observing as their classmates engaged in strange dances along with the loud, rap music that played.

Penny shook her head, and turned to her best friend, “Hey, Si. Baz is over there being emo and antisocial as always. Why don’t you go talk to him?” Simon’s face tinted pink.

“Why would I do that? What if he tries to poison my drink? Or lure me out into the dark night to kill me?”

“Baz isn’t a serial killer, Simon. Just go say hi... see what happens.”

The blonde reluctantly straightened himself up (haha, impossible) and slowly walked over to the raven haired boy—who looked very good that night, with his stupid long hair in a bun—who had been aimlessly staring into his cup.

“Baz. Didn’t know you were here.”

Baz’s head snapped up, his eyes wide, before he composed himself.

“Ah, Snow. Saw you dancing earlier. Looked like a fool.”

“Aww, Baz. You always know how to flatter a boy. It’s called having fun. You should try it sometime.”

How am I supposed to have fun when you look so amazing?

“I don’t know if Bunce told you, but I don’t do ‘fun.’”

“Yeah, I know your whole thing is being lonely and emotionless and stuff. But I’m calling BS if you try and tell me you have no desire at all to go out on that dance floor with me,” Simon stood in front of Baz, observing the boy’s cherry-red cheeks with a grin on his own face.

Baz rolled his eyes, unable to hide his growing smile. He groaned at Simon.

“What happened to me being your nemesis, Snow? Don’t we hate each other?” It was Simon’s turn to blush.

“Baz, you know I don’t actually hate you... right?” Simon’s innocent eyes glimmered as his endearing tone took both him and his crush by surprise.

“You don’t?” Baz’s eyes were wide. He knew he personally never hated Simon (the only thing he hated was the fact that he was so gorgeous), but he had always thought that Simon had truly hated him.

“I mean, you’re a prick, so yeah, a little. But it’s not like you’re the worst person in the world. You’re actually kinda cool, I dunno... stop looking at me like that!” Simon covered his flush face as Baz stared at him with an adorable smirk on his face and his eyebrow raised.

“Careful, Snow. It almost sounds like you fancy me,” Baz spoke in a low tone that made Simon’s heart race. It felt like the rest of the party had disappeared, and it was just the two of them alone.

Meanwhile, Penny stood on the other side of the room, smiling to herself as she observed her best friend finally talking to his crush. Penny had known something more was going on between Simon and Baz ever since fourth year. She knew that their petty arguments were just covers for their desperate crushes.

Of course this didn’t mean Penny liked Baz in any way—he was a foul git. But, she respected him and knew he could be good for Simon if he just got his head out of his arse. As for Simon, well, he was completely oblivious about the whole thing. Whenever he noticed Baz staring or even glancing his way, he’d start babbling to Penny about how was “evil, plotting a terrible trick against him.” She would just roll her eyes and say, “Honestly, Simon, don’t be daft. This is Baz Pitch we’re talking about here. The only remotely evil things he’s capable of are those insults he fires at you.” She was relieved something was finally happening, having watched Simon and Baz’s stupid rivalry play out for far too long.

“Shut up, Pitch. You don’t really hate me, do you?” Simon punched Baz’s shoulder playfully.

Baz had to stop himself from revealing all his feelings for the boy in front of him right then and there. Simon’s deep ocean eyes glimmered and reflected the colorful lights hanging from the ceiling, his golden curls shining in different colors as well. The blush on his face made Baz want to kiss him all over. The taller boy couldn’t help hoping that he was the main reason for that blush, despite the fact that Simon had had a drink or two.

“No. I don’t hate you, Simon.”

Simon’s eyes went wide.

“You... just called me Simon,” the golden boy pointed at Baz, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a grin.

“Hmm, I’m afraid I have no idea what you’re talking about, Snow.” Simon huffed.

“You know, I’m gonna start keeping track of how many times you call me Simon.”

“Who says I ever did in the first place?” Baz laughed at Simon, who had wacked him in the shoulder.

“You’ll admit it one day, Pitch. I know it.” Baz was secretly loving how much Simon was calling him by his last name. He thought it was kinda hot.

“Guess you’ll just have to keep trying.” Baz hummed. By now, both boys spoke in playful tones.

“I’m willing to put in the time,” Simon gave a wide grin at the raven boy.

“I am truly honored, Snow,” Baz gave a small bow, pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. He stood up and saw a smiling Penny approaching them.

“Hello. You boys looked like you were having way too much fun over here, and I just had to say, you should probably look up,” and just like that, Penny had gone as fast as she came.

Simon and Baz shared a confused look and looked up at the ceiling above them.

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. i apologize for any spelling mistakes or random words that don’t fit, im writing this on my phone
> 
> p.p.s. happy new year even tho it’s the stupidest holiday of the year besides columbus day in america ((:


	5. “You know I don’t actually hate you... right?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is part two of the last chapter... enjoy (:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short rip im sorry

“Of course.”

The pair looked up at the ceiling and saw nothing other than mistletoe, hanging innocently above their heads as if it had no idea how difficult it was making both boys’ lives.

Baz’s face went pale. Of fucking course this would happen. He kept his head down, avoiding eye contact because he just knew that the look on Simon’s face must’ve been full of disgust at the thought of kissing him. Oh, how he was wrong.

Simon went completely red as if he had turned into a tomato. He stared at Baz, his eyes wide. He couldn’t help but assume that Baz was avoiding looking at him because of how much he didn’t want to kiss him. (Because that makes sense. We’re all being logical here, obviously.) And of course Simon really, really wanted to just pull Baz towards him with all his strength and kiss the life out of him, but he did not want it to happen like this. Not with all these people around them, not forced on by stupid mistletoe. He wanted it to be natural, warm, perfect.

Simon had to do something—say something. He couldn’t just keep looking at Baz without saying anything. He cleared his throat.

“Listen, Baz. We don’t have to—”

“Stop. I know you don’t want to. It’s fine.” Baz spoke without lifting his head.

“Do you really think I don’t want to kiss you? Haven’t I made it obvious by now? I’ve been flirting with you for, like, twenty minutes, Baz! For Christ’s sake.”

Baz’s head jerked up so fast it hurt, but he didn’t have time to feel pain. His crush wanted to kiss him. _Simon Snow wanted to kiss him._

“Simon... you want to kiss me?”

“Yes, you bloody git! I want to kiss you. I have wanted to kiss you for a whole year, but I don’t want to do it if you don’t want to. And clearly, you don’t. You can hardly even look me in the eye.” Simon sighed shakily.

“God, and _I’m_ the idiot.” Simon looked confused.

“I couldn’t look you in the eye because I thought you would hate the idea of kissing me! Simon, I’ve been pining over you for two years. Before that, I was just unaccepting of and confused by how attractive you were. Apparently we’re both idiots.” Now it was Simon’s turn to be shocked. Throughout Baz’s whole rant, he stood wide eyed, furiously blushing.

“Fuck. I didn’t even think I was going to talk to you tonight, let alone be confessing my feelings for you,” Baz said with a sigh.

“What do we do now?” Simon spoke quietly as he stepped closer to Baz, cautious and nervous.

“I mean… we _are_ under the mistletoe…” Baz spoke with a suggestive tone, moving himself even closer to Simon. He silently cheered. Standing this close, he could finally tell just how much taller he was than his crush. He always swore to Dev and Niall that he was taller, and now he knew he was right. He didn’t tower over Simon, but he had a good two or three inches on him. He could picture all the scenarios where that would come in handy for him… resting his chin atop Simon’s curls, Simon having to reach on his tiptoes to kiss him, Simon burying his head in Baz’s neck and kissing his collarbone… Baz had a problem.

Simon smiled, despite his nerves.

“Are you staring, Pitch?”

“I am, Simon.” _Simon_. That had to be the fifth time Baz had called him by his first name in just the past few minutes, and Simon was melting.

Simon took another slow step forward, leaving just an inch between them. He could see every eyelash, feel every breath, hear every (very fast) heartbeat. He felt warm. It was perfect.

Baz’s breath hitched. He could finally see every single freckle and mole on the face he had dreamt about for so long. He could see all the different shades in all of his crazy, amazing curls. His eyes traveled across Simon’s whole face, very slowly, finally landing on his lips. Simon’s eyes were on Baz’s lips, too.

They both subconsciously leaned forward, wanting to feel each other’s skin, wanting to be absorbed in each other’s heat.

Their lips brushed. Simon gasped.

Neither could think about anything, their minds completely set on each other. Baz could swore he heard Simon’s heart thumping, and he was positive that Simon could hear his.

“Simon…” Baz breathed against Simon’s mouth.

“Kiss me, you fool.”

It was like Simon came out of a trance. His hand swung up and reached the back of Baz’s head, tangling his fingers in the long, raven hair. He completely closed the gap between them as he pulled Baz toward him, catching him in a kiss.

Baz moaned (kiNky) out of surprise when Simon tugged at his hair. The kiss was like the biggest sigh of relief either of them had ever felt. Baz had always hated when people said their kiss felt like “fireworks exploding,” but he knew what they meant. His lips tingled, and his mind went completely white and fuzzy. He didn’t know what was happening to him, he just knew he wanted to kiss Simon forever.

Neither of them wanted to stop. Baz had one hand firmly holding Simon’s hipbone, the other under his shirt, pressed against the small of his back. Simon now knew that Baz had a thing for lip biting, and it was rather hot. Like, seriously. Simon broke away for a second to catch his breath, and Baz whined like a puppy. But then Simon caught his bottom lip with his teeth, and Baz immediately stopped whining (he moaned instead). He loved Baz melting under his touch.

When they finally broke away, they leaned their foreheads against each other, and breathed heavily.

Simon was the first to laugh.

“That was…”

“Amazing.” Baz started laughing with him. He cupped Simon’s face with his hands, and Simon reached up to hold them.

“I just have to say, you are definitely a bottom,” Simon teased. Baz kicked him lightly.

“Hey, I can’t help it that you’re really hot and everything you do turns me on!”

“You’re truly a master with words, Baz,” Simon smiled goofily at the flustered boy.

“I can’t believe I’m being bullied by the boy I just kissed,” Baz now stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

“Come on, Bazzz. You know I’m only teasing,” Simon pulled at Baz’s arms with a smile, missing the warmth he felt when Baz had been holding him before.

“Hmm,” Baz hummed in thought, but let Simon unfold his arms and wrap them around him, pulling him with them.

“So… what does this mean for us?” Baz asked, twisting one of Simon’s curls around his finger.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I do not want that to be the last time I kiss you.”

“I second that.”

“So… do you maybe, I dunno, want to—”

“Keep kissing you?” Baz asked with a smirk. Simon was cute when he was nervous.

“Yeah. Do you wanna make this a normal thing?” Simon reached for Baz’s free hand and interlocked their fingers. Baz kissed Simon’s knuckles.

“Yes,” Baz leaned into Simon and kissed just below his eye, “More than anything in the world.”

Simon hummed and smiled triumphantly.

“This is the best Christmas present I’ve ever gotten.”

“Come on, Snow. Don’t go soft on me now,” Baz smiled at his boyfriend— _boyfriend!!!_ —and sighed blissfully.

It was terribly cheesy, but Simon was right. This was the best thing that had ever happened to Baz.

In that moment, staring into Simon’s ocean eyes, and holding him close as if he was never going to let go (and he wasn’t), Baz noticed that a slow love song was playing.

_And your heart's against my chest_  
_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I'm falling for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_  
_And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now_

And Baz couldn’t help but find the whole thing so unbelievably perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i could’ve drawn this out and made it angsty but i just really wanted my sons to get together
> 
> also the song in the last chp that played at the party that simon loves is “good grief” by bastille (my bois) and the one at the end of this one is “kiss me” by ed sheeran
> 
> alsooo,, thank you for reading this!! this was my first attempt at anything like this really and it’s... not exactly what i pictured but i don’t think it’s terrible and hopefully you don’t either!


End file.
